Networks provide communication pathways between devices that are spatially located apart from each other and have become an important part of maintaining communication between network devices. The networks may include one or more sub-networks that provide and/or restrict communication between two or more devices connected to the networks. An example sub-network may include a virtual private network (VPN) that may be used to allow or enable communication via a larger network between two or more devices and/or restrict other devices (outside the VPN) from gaining communication privileges associated with the VPN. Thus a single network may include multiple VPNs.